Ledo Engano
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: E se você descobrisse que aquilo no qual acreditou durante anos fosse inverídico? Songfic oneshot. Música usada: My Immortal, do Evanescence. Kanon POV.


Ledo engano

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Estou tão cansado de estar aqui  
Reprimido por todos os meus medos infantis  
E se você tiver que ir embora  
Eu desejo que você simplesmente vá  
Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui  
E isso não vai me deixar em paz

-x-

**As horas se escoam. Porém, continuam aqui. Não sei mais o que fazer: já andei por todos os lados; já resolvi todas as pendências; já tentei dispersar meu pensamento várias vezes, mas é inútil. Antes, ninguém estava em meu cotidiano. Apenas ele. E ele _continua_ aqui, de maneira mórbida. Não me deixa em paz de forma alguma. O que mais dói é saber que ele, a única pessoa que amei, me odeia.**

-x-

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Essas feridas parecem não sarar  
Esta dor é muito real  
Há muita coisa que o tempo não é capaz de apagar

-x-

**Já se passaram tantos anos! Apenas algumas linhas de lembrança perderam a nitidez, para que eu pudesse continuar vivendo. Mas a dor, a eterna dor de ter sido anulado e desprezado por meu único amigo, meu irmão gêmeo, não passa. Sua essência permanecerá enquanto ele me odiar, ou seja, para sempre.**

-x-

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears   
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me_

Quando você chorava  
Eu enxugava todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritava  
Eu lutava contra todos os seus temores  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim  
-x-

**Quando nossa mãe morreu, tentamos superar a situação juntos. Éramos apenas crianças, mas ele já demonstrava força de caráter naquela época. Cada lágrima derramada por mim era um consolo seu, apesar de meu irmão estar passando pela mesma situação e necessitando igualmente de apoio. Percebendo isso, tentei fazer o mesmo que ele, e a cada dia que o sentia fraquejar, mesmo que de maneira velada, pois ele nunca gostou de demonstrar fraqueza, o abraçava e tentava dizer da melhor forma possível que sempre estaríamos juntos; sempre teríamos um ao outro, mesmo quando não tivéssemos mais ninguém.**

Como eu me enganava! Ao lembrar daquele Saga criança, tão meu companheiro, é quase impossível crer que atualmente ele me odeia.

-x-

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Você costumava me cativar com a sua luz ressoante  
Agora eu estou confinado à vida que você deixou para trás  
O seu rosto assombra os meus antigos sonhos agradáveis  
A sua voz levou embora toda a sanidade em mim

-x-

**Eu costumava ser interesseiro, furtivo e sem escrúpulos com os outros. Mas admirava muito sua nobreza. Considerava-o de certa forma superior a mim, por conseguir ser o que eu jamais seria. Ironicamente, hoje em dia penso que essa honradez foi o que nos separou. Justo o que eu mais amava nele, antes de me corromper por completo.**

Por não poder ser como ele no caráter, compensava isso na aparência. Éramos idênticos neste quesito; e eu adorava chamá-lo para nos olharmos juntos ao espelho. Eu me sentia contente por termos sido feitos da mesma célula; de termos o mesmo rosto; de eu poder ser uma "cópia" dele. Não me importava em ser uma "sombra", contanto que fosse _sua_ sombra. 

Hoje, carrego um peso por ter seu rosto: o de ter a presença dele para sempre incrustada em meu próprio corpo. O que antes era motivo de alegria, agora é meu eterno pesadelo; e no entanto não quero deixá-lo. Sinto que não seria o mesmo sem seu ser, apesar de saber que ele me odeia. Por que não acredito nisto com mais confiança e deixo que sua presença se vá de vez?

-x-

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all alone_

Eu tentei duramente dizer a mim mesmo que você se foi  
Mas mesmo que você ainda esteja aqui comigo  
Eu sempre estive e estarei sozinho

-x-

**Há pouco tempo atrás, ele morreu; tentei expulsá-lo de minha mente com tal fato, mas a dor apenas se aprofundou. De que adianta governar a Terra e os Mares, se com a morte de Saga meus conflitos se eternizam? Se o vazio devido a sua morte parece não ter fim?**

Não adianta dizer "Ele se foi", pois vai continuar aqui, até o fim de minha vida. E junto com essa certeza, vem aquela já velha e sempre constante: ele, mesmo após a morte, me odeia.

-x-

W_hen you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Quando você chorava  
Eu enxugava todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritava  
Eu lutava fora todos os seus temores  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

-x-

**É incrível que eu tenha voltado para o serviço de Atena, até mesmo para mim. A constatação de sua benevolência preencheu algo que estava vazio e semi-morto; algo esse que um dia chamei de alma. Não o é mais, mesmo que Atena me considere, o que com certeza ela faz. Só seria uma alma novamente se Saga e eu pudéssemos resolver nossos anteriores conflitos. Não é "frescura"; não sou dado a elas. É o Destino de dois gêmeos. Afinal, tentei odiar Saga, mas ele não me abandonou mesmo assim. Não sou eu quem determina o que sinto, mas sim o fato de termos sido dois corpos e uma só essência, por mais que eu tenha renegado isso inutilmente durante tanto tempo.**

O improvável aconteceu, pois ele foi trazido de volta à vida pelo Rei dos Mortos. E minha tortura também, pois mesmo que ele reviva cem mil vezes, não seremos os mesmos jamais. Era melhor ter a certeza disso com ele morto, não vivo.

Ele me encara, me desafia e me condena. Não deixo por menos, mas não consigo levantar minha mão contra ele.

Meu irmão, ao contrário de mim, consegue tal intento. Como fez antes de me castigar. E eu não reajo, sentindo a fúria subir à cabeça mais uma vez. Por não poder me controlar quando o assunto é ele. 

Mas o fogo da raiva logo é apagado pelas lágrimas que vejo em seus olhos. É um choro de dor, contido há anos e a muito custo.

Em seu pranto consigo "ler" seus sentimentos de maneira quase "osmótica". Como se eles passassem todos para mim apenas pelo fato de ver suas lágrimas.

Céus, como fui tolo! Tal choro me mostra que tudo que conjecturei durante anos em meu íntimo sobre ele, era mentira!

Ele _nunca_ me odiou. Agora posso ter uma alma novamente.


End file.
